


Don't ever ever let me go

by nightstemptation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Breaking Up & Making Up, Divorce, Happy Ending, Harry is an idiot, Idiots in Love, Jealous Harry, M/M, Makeup Sex, but he will work hard to get draco back, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstemptation/pseuds/nightstemptation
Summary: It must be just his luck while divorcing his husband to start falling uncontrollably in love with the bastard. It shouldn’t be the case, right?But it’s just Harry’s luck.Or the story of falling in love twice, and that fate gives us a chance at happiness, sometimes a second one.





	Don't ever ever let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's my new work in progress. Hope you will enjoy this chapter - it might be angsty, but believe me there will be happy ending in the end of the story.  
Lewis Capaldi song as the background/ lyrics from - Hold me while you wait.

_ _

_I'm waitin' up, _

_savin' all my precious time_

_ Losin' light, I'm missin' my same old us _

_Before we learned our truth too late _

_Resigned to fate, fadin' away _

_So tell me, can you turn around? _

_I need someone to tear me down _

_Oh, tell me, can you turn around?_

* * *

“I want the divorce.”

Here he said it out loud. Or he thinks he did when Draco continues to chew piece of toast with same measured movements and general disinterest.

“Divorce.”

Harry adds to kill the silence and this time to be sure he did say it. And somehow it does not help at all. Silence becomes even more prominent and somehow he starts to regret he hasn’t said it on any other occasion. Still he couldn’t wait any more, it was way too much eating him inside.

Draco makes a show of swallowing and slowly cutting next piece of eggs like nothing happened. Harry is sure it’s on purpose, bastard knows how to annoy him. He won’t give him the satisfaction. Before that he will still finish his coffee – no coffee, no brains.

“I’ve asked Bill to prepare the deal for us." He takes another sip trying to sound confident. "Hermione will make sure nothing will be leaked to the press until official statement. We will say it was nobody’s fault – it just didn’t work out…”

“It didn’t work out.” Draco repeats dully, food abandoned. Grey eyes are suddenly focused on Harry, cold as ice, steeled and guarded. There it was, the perfect wall he for so long fought to break through just to in the end stop trying to. Harry sighs and pushes hand through his hair making them even more of a mess. Partially because he’s step away from shouting at the emotionless bastard and partially just to annoy his perfectionism nature. “You know it didn’t. You must have expected it.”

They were miserable together. Full stop. It was never perfect, from the start, still in past few months there was no more passion, only resignation. Prolonged agony Harry couldn’t stand any longer. It wasn’t healthy taking every possible case just to be away from home. And once coming back facing accusing silence and turned away face any time he tried to get closer.

“I must have expected it.” Draco’s voice barely there and somehow in his lips it doesn’t sound reasonable or calm as it was in Harry’s head. More like he would be talking with a very slow kid making no sense, which brings Harry back immediately to his lowest childhood moments.

“It will be for the best.” Harry tries again, feeling his jaw tightens from the effort.

“For the best.”

Said in perfect cold and patronizing tone. Perfectly executed stab.

Harry’s fist hit the table before the echo of his own words disappeared. They both gasp in shock looking at the spilled juice all over the table. Or at least it’s what Draco might be looking at, as Harry breathes heavily trying to focus on anything, but the dark spot of closed doors reappearing from the memory.

“Don’t’ do that.” His tone much harsher than he wanted it to be. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. On the other hand what was he really expecting? That they will hold each other’s and shake hands. It was never them, more like pull and push and then kick in the balls.

“Do what?” Asks Draco innocently behind crossed arms and legs. Posture that he, as junior prosecutor, was choosing in every interrogation room – closed and intimidating, short talk, mostly silent, expecting suspect to break under the pressure. And most of them usually did. Harry knows it all, still it doesn’t make him feel any better. It was one thing to admit he was workaholic and rarely at home, however Draco seemed to never leaving the work.

“It will not work on me. Repeating and twisting all I say.” Harry sighs and tries to calm himself down, not trusting the frustration running through his veins. “I was expecting more from you.”

Here he lands first hit and by Draco’s sudden change in the posture – tighten shoulders, hands landing on the table – it was just right on the spot.

“So what do you want me to do?” Draco asks with faked mockery of leaning closer as if to truly wanted to listen. “Seems like you have it all figure out. Tell, should I thank you for arranging everything or maybe send a champagne to Weasley’s as they knew about this before me and for sure are celebrating? After all Ginevra might be out of the game, but they still have some offspring to offer! “ He finishes with so much malice. Harry remembers his early hopes they can overcome all the history… yeah… one of many things that never get better.

“Stop talking about them!” He quickly cuts him off.

“Right, I should never dare say one bad thing about Weasley’s.” He gets up from the chair, breakfast forgotten. “They cannot do anything wrong, after all it’s my family role.”

“They are good people, who worked hard to get to what they have now.” Harry raises as well to properly face him.

“Ah here we go again – because everything came easy to me just because I was born in the wealth. That’s why I’m always in the wrong.” And now when they are standing so close Harry notices the small movement of his pale lips, uncertain bob of Adam’s apple and as it is showing the weakness, he strikes right there. Because that’s what they do, they play the match of hits and there will be only one winner.

“No, you’re wrong, because you’ve made some really shitty choices.” He states calmly looking straight into grey eyes.

“And here I thought all forgiven and forgotten.” There’s not enough sarcasm to cover the hurt and Harry’s hearts tugs painfully.

“It’s not…”

“It’s not that easy. Yes, I heard it hundreds times.” Draco takes few steps away breaking the moment and it’s making Harry feeling better and worse all at once. Because there is still in him hidden part that desperately wants him. Always wanted him. To touch his warm skin, devour his pink lips, sink his hand in his long blond strands. He throws hands in the pockets of his jeans to not let his instinct win and embarrass himself even more. His touch was rejected enough of times.

“Well as we all agree I’m always making wrong choices, marring you obviously making top of the list.” Draco stops for a moment and Harry gets slap like reminder that this is his husband in all the glory. Cold and cruel. “Let me make myself clear, Potter. We are not discussing divorce during fucking breakfast. You can call off Weasley’s deal – I’m not signing anything proposed by that beast, keep your Granger on the shorter leash as there will be no help or comment needed from anyone as we are not divorcing. Malfoy’s do not divorce.”

“Well Potter’s do, so you will sign the fucking deal!” He knows that is not greatest comeback, but the point is made.

Before Draco manages to response to that the Floo flares in deep red – alert from the Ministry. Top priority mission. Shit.

*Beep Beep* Head Auror Potter requested to arrive in the office…”

“Fuck.” Harry curses tuning away the rest of the message. This day just turned from usual shitty to the disaster in the making.

“Right, as always.” To Harry’s surprise there was resignation in Draco’s tone, his shoulders dropped. Suddenly all the tension disappears in thin air and what is left is awkwardness. “You should answer.” Slowly, with measured steps is heading towards the door.

“We are not done.” Harry stops him from leaving the dining room while putting on his auror’s robes prepared as usual for him on the hanger near the Floo.

“That’s the point I was trying to make.” And even though Harry can’t see his face knows there is typical crooked smirk on Draco’s face.

“Very funny Malfoy.”

“Malfoy-Potter it is.” He said disappearing behind the closed doors.

“Not for long.” Harry mutters to himself.

*Beep Beep* “Head Auror Potter…”

“I’m coming alright!” He shouts towards the Floo not really making it stop repeating full message. Now he will need to deal with saving the world again, only to then come back to trying to divorce his own husband. Out of the two he wasn’t certain what would be the bigger challenge.

* * *

Once Harry was gone Draco let himself drop on the nearest chair and open first buttons of his robes. He was not stupid and Harry was not that subtle, he knew in the end that it will come to this, still he hoped… But like everything in his life all his hopes were crushed down by the cruel reality. He should have known better… he should have known that all his choices are always leading to the catastrophe, why this time should be different? Because it’s Harry… Well maybe because it is him, this one will the one that can destroy him entirely.

But he will not give up. Malfoy’s do not divorce, and they do not have their hearts broken. Not even by Harry fucking Potter.

* * *

_And hold me while you wait_  
_I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait)_  
_If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait)_  
_My love, my love, my love, my love_  
_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_  
_I wish you'd cared a little more (hold me while you wait)_  
_I wish you'd told me this before (hold me while you wait)_  
_My love, my love, my love, my love_  
_Won't you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Any feedback will be great gift! :)  
Looking for the beta - contact me on the priv if intrested.


End file.
